<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joining The Team by Capsulemoon234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746947">Joining The Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsulemoon234/pseuds/Capsulemoon234'>Capsulemoon234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erron Black/Neko!OC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Creampie, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsulemoon234/pseuds/Capsulemoon234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Male OC insert for mortal kombat 10. I tried to keep the story and outcome the same, I'm not very good at wrighting and sometime I don't make sense. I would love suggestions, or anything that could help me get better at this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erron Black/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erron Black/Neko!OC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young child, that was oddly different, showed up at the front door of the Lin kuei temple. He was scrawny, weak, He had cat ears, and a cat's tail. He knocked on the temple doors.</p><p>"E-excuse me, I-Is anyone h-home?" The scrawny kid was shivering, he was on the verge of dying because of the cold.</p><p>"What is your buisness?" A younger Lin Kuei warrior asked through the door.</p><p>"I-I was wondering i-if you had a bit of Spare f-food." The Lin kuei warrior opened the door and looked at the child.</p><p>"Come on in."</p><p>The youngling sat at a table waiting to be served food.</p><p>"Here you go little one, You look really cold. Have some soup, it will make you feel better." The cat-child sat down and ate the soup slowly, loving the feeling of eating something warm. </p><p>The young Lin Kuei was sitting across from the child, when he was done eating he picked up his bowl.</p><p>"You are welcome to stay, I will let the Grandmaster know we have a guest here." The youngin nodded his head and followed him to the Grandmasters quarters.</p><p>After talking to the grandmaster.</p><p>"You are welcome to stay here, and learn the ways of the Lin kuei."</p><p>Time skip, Years later</p><p>"Does everyone know whats going on? Dismissed." He looked at the Grandmaster and put on his mask, his ears still showing. It has been years and he is still by Kuai Liang's side at the Lin kuei temple. He was saying that he is going to be testing The new Recruits from the special forces. He said that I should stay by his side and not to say anything out of character.</p><p>Special Forces.</p><p>"Your job today is to make sure that Sub zero is still on our side. Work as a team."</p><p>Lin kuei.</p><p>"They will be here any moment, Come with me Diablo." Diablo followed.</p><p>Kuai Liang Sat in front of the statue and motioned for Diablo to sit in his lap.</p><p>"Come on Grandmaster I'm already 18." Kuai Liang just motioned for him again.</p><p>"Sit here, You know combing your hair calms me." Diablo reclutantly sat down and waited for Kuai Liang to start combing. He brushed his hair and froze it lightly in a cool looking way.</p><p>"I like it better like this." Diablo looked at his reflection in the gong and smiled.</p><p>"I love it, Thank you." Diablo hugged Kuai Liang. He motioned for Diablo to follow him inside. They got inside and there waited the guards. They waited 30 minutes and then went outside again. Kuai Liang walked out and sat in front of the statue, Diablo being the front left soldier, but in his normal Kombat gear.</p><p>"Hey you I-"Diablo stayed in position, He had his hood up. covering his head. </p><p>"You are not welcome here. State your intentions."</p><p>"Grandmaster. We need you to come with us. I am sergeant-" Diablo knows right then to stand up and surround the 4 young ones. He stood up ready to fight one on one with these people.</p><p>First person POV</p><p>After that Kuai Liang spoke to them more, The girl insisted on talking it out.</p><p>"Okay...Let's try pummeling. Now!" The archer immediately goes for me, I dodge all of his attacks and manage to hit him a couple of times.</p><p>"You're pretty quick, quicker then any Lin kuei I've ever met" Grandmaster also said they might try to throw me off with conversation, I just ignored him and attacked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take out Cassie Cage. Takeda Takahashi tries to sneak attack Grandmaster, I was focused on dodging kung jin that I didn't see Jaqui Briggs come up behind me until I felt her punch me straight in the back of the head.</p><p>I feel my entire body stun, I can't move, its hard to breath, I feel paralyzed from the neck down.</p><p>I look over and see Grandmaster is now fighting Jaqui, I guess after paralyzing me, she found a good chance to attack. I was going to call for help but he treasures me too much it would cost him the fight. I stay quiet and watch as he takes out Jaqui, I feel one of my fellow comrades pick me up and try to carry me somewhere but I barely manage to talk.</p><p>"Please, face me towards the battle, I want to watch Grandmaster." They nod their head and lean me up against the shrine we pray to.</p><p>I watch as he gets punched by Jaqui and then he is down on one knee, She got caught up in a fight with my comrades though. That was when Kung Jin tried to attack him, but obviously Grandmaster was feinting him. I watch as Grandmaster beats him almost effortlessly. Everyone was tied up and Luckily Grandmaster still hasn't noticed I'm down and still can't move.</p><p>"You're gonna catch Hell if you kill us..." </p><p>"Yes I suppose so." I lightly chuckle as I watch the looks on the special forces faces as they are set free.</p><p>"This was all a...test?" Subzero soon let's Johnny Cage show himself and that was when he noticed me, I try my hardest to smile at him.</p><p>"Diablo!" He lightly jogs over to me, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"Are you Okay? what happened? You're bleeding a lot" Kuai Liang Placed his hand on my head and felt around, I hissed as he pressed right where Jaqui hit me.</p><p>"Who... Who attacked you from behind." I look over and see a guilty looking Jaqui.</p><p>"It-t was Jaqui... Can't move body." Subzero took off my hood and revealed my ears, which caused everyone to gasp.</p><p>"You have a Neko in your ranks?!" Kuai Liang nodded his head and places an icy cool hand on his injury.</p><p>"Yes I do, I have been training him to fight one on one, He can hold his own, but against two people is hard for him." Kuai Liang Placed his head against Diablo's causing his ears to perk up.</p><p>"Jaqui, what did you do to him?" Everyone looked at Jaqui and then back at Diablo. </p><p>"It is not her fault, I should have considered this weakness of his before Having him fight you. He is currently top rank in everything else though."</p><p>"Grandmaster I think I can walk now, Help me up please." Kuai Liang lifted him up and Diablo started to walk around for a while, Johnny walked up to the Neko and introduced himself.</p><p>"Hello Johnny Cage, It's nice to finally meet you, Grandmaster always talks about the champions of Earthrealm." Diablo puts his hands together and bows respectfully.</p><p>"Yes, so I was watching your one on one fighting and You're really good. I was wondering if you would consider joining our little task force of young people." Diablo's ear perked up, but he looked at Kuai Liang unsure of what to do.</p><p>"I would love to gain more experience, but you would have quite the discussion with Grandmaster."</p><p>"I'm sure I can convince him."</p><p>4 hours later. </p><p>"So you'll let him join the group?" Kuai Nodded his head and sighed.</p><p>"Keep him safe Johnny, He is like my child." Johnny nodded his head and talked to Diablo again. Kuai watched as Diablo's ears perked up and he hugged Johnny.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Diablo then ran over to Kuai Liang and Hugged him too.</p><p>"Thank you so much Grandmaster. I will Use this opportunity and not let it go to waste, I will get stronger I swear." Diablo nuzzled into his chest and felt him hug back.</p><p>"I will miss you Diablo, Please be safe out there." Diablo ran inside hugged everyone in the Lin kuei temple, packed his stuff neatly but efficiently and then right before he could introduce himself to everyone he was stopped by Kuai Liang.</p><p>"I want you to have this, Just in case you get home sick, you will always have a piece of me with you." Kuai Liang gave Diablo one of his only sweaters, and one of his favorite masks. Diablo started to tear up and hugged him.</p><p>"I swear I'll visit when I can." Diablo let him go and bowed before walking away.</p><p>Diablo walked next to Johnny cage with a suit case full of belongings. He still had his Lin kuei Battle armor on.</p><p>"Grandmaster Kuai Liang has sent his most promising pupil to aid us and to get stronger."</p><p>"Hi, My name is Diablo and I am, obviously a Neko" Diablo bowed respectfully, Takeda smiled and waved, Jin scoffed and looked away, Jaqui wouldn't meet his gaze and Cassie stuck her hand out.</p><p>"Welcome to the Group Diablo, Thank you for agreeing to come along and train with us." </p><p>"I have been wanting to train with others, because grandmaster never let any Lin Kuei train with me. It was always just me and him." Diablo's ear were perking straight up and twitching excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone got onto the jet, as the jet started to rise Diablo Immediately clutched onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Takeda. Diablo Didn't let go until the plane stopped shaking.</p><p>"S-Sorry Takeda, I've never been on a plane before." Diablo smiled sheepishly, and unattached himself from Takeda's armor.</p><p>"It's alright, I don't mind." Diablo tried to sneak by Jin, but he wouldn't move, not wanting to be rude he waited patiently.</p><p>"U-Um Excuse me, Jin. Can you please move forward a bit? I just want to get to the corner over there." Diablo waited patiently, but he still wouldn't move, Takeda knew what he was doing and sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"Here Diablo, You can take my spot, I'll sit on the ground." Diablo turned around and looked at the chair.</p><p>"oh no, I couldn't, I'm not officially apart of your group, if you guys sit in specific areas I don't want to intrude." Takeda was going to respond but Jin responded before he could.</p><p>"you're intruding just by being here." Diablo looked at Jin and his ears drooped, Jin was glaring at him.</p><p>"o-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I will just s-see myself o-out." Diablo walked away with tears in his eyes, his tail was dragging lightly on the floor and his ears were drooping.</p><p>"What's your problem, Jin? He was just trying to be nice you know?" Jaqui scolded.</p><p>"At least I didn't almost paralyze him." Jaqui's eyes went wide and then she was Pissed.</p><p>"You Better watch yourself Jin, If you don't catch what you say before you say it, it might kill you." Jaqui walked away leaving only Cassie and Takeda with him in the main room.</p><p>Soft sobs could be heard from the supply closet, Diablo layed curled up in a ball behind many boxes, He had buried himself there so he wouldn't be intruding.</p><p>"Grandmaster, I guess you were right....I never will fit in anywhere else but at the temple." Johnny Cage stood outside of the door listening to Diablo mumbling to himself, about how he already messed up his chance. Johnny wanted to know what happened to the new guy and why he was crying about wanting to go back to the temple already.</p><p>"Other then that you guys did well." </p><p>"The Lin kuei Shredded us."</p><p>"You maybe."</p><p>"I see some icy boot prints on your ass too Jin." Johnny wanted to know so, He got down to buisness, after telling them about outworld breaching Earthrealm. </p><p>"Alright you know the commands from General Blade, now tell me. What happened about 20 minutes before I walked in here. Why did I find The new guy sobbing in a supply closet?" Everyone looked at Jin, He just looked between them.</p><p>"what?" Johnny shook his head and glared at Jin.</p><p>"Listen Jin, you need to communicate and cooperate with the group and that means him too. Someday he might just safe your life." Jin straight up laughed.</p><p>"Him?! He is as Scrawny as a twig, He couldn't even hold his own during a 2 v 1 fight against me and Jaqui." Johnny Shook his head.</p><p>"That's why he's here Jin, He is simply here to get better, like all of you." Jin just smiled and shook his head.</p><p>Johnny Cage sighed and walked out of the room, Sobbing could still be heard in the room everyone was in. About half way through the trip They heard it finally stop.</p><p>"Tch, finally the cry baby shut up." Takeda scoffed, stood up and walked away.</p><p>Takeda walked down to the supply closet and saw the semi-short male wearing the sweater Kuai gave him and curled in a ball. Takeda doesn't know much about animals, but he saw how some people treated Cats and decided that, it might work on Diablo too.</p><p>Takeda lifted up Diablo and carried him to the room, He heard a lot of arguing.</p><p>"Listen, like it or not we have to get along with him." Takeda sat down, still carrying an asleep Diablo, Diablo shifted and pushed his face into Takeda's neck. </p><p>"He acts just like a cat would." Cassie walked up and ran her fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Grand-Master" Diablo whispered in his sleep. Takeda smiled and kept holding him.</p><p>"Honestly guys, He is so warm, It's like having a human sized heat pack." Jaqui chuckled a little bit, And pet Diablo. Jin stared at Diablo's sleeping face, his mouth was slightly open, He could hear him breathing steadily. The more Jin stared at him the more ge just couldn't stand him.</p><p>"Alright guys get-" Johnny got hushed by Takeda, Cassie and Jaqui.</p><p>"Sorry, I wanted to let you guys know we have landed." Jin was the first out, then Jaqui, then Cassie, Takeda stayed on the jet a little longer and woke up Diablo.</p><p>"Hey there, buddy I'm sorry about Jin, He doesn't like people who are different." Diablo Nodded and then hugged takeda.</p><p>"Can you carry me out, I'm still a little weak from the hit to the head." Takeda smiled and nodded , He grabbed Diablo and carried him Piggy back style out of the jet where they met, Kenshi. Kenshi and Johnny were talking about refugees from outworld. Jin interrupted their conversation. They both looked at him and then stopped.</p><p>"After you." Kenshi stated, Johnny and everyone else walked passed, Diablo looked at Kenshi and saw the blindfold.</p><p>'do not dwell on you encounter with the Lin kuei son.'</p><p>'pretty hard not to</p><p>"How are you guys talking but not moving your lips?" Kenshi and Takeda looked at Diablo shocked.</p><p>"Could you hear us...just now?" Diablo's ears twitched under the hoodie of Kuai Liangs sweater. </p><p>"Yes I could, You were kind of loud I'm surprised no one else heard it."Kenshi noticed the twitching under the hoodie.</p><p>"N-No, Please don't take it off, not until we are hidden from view." Diablo ducks behind Takeda trying to avoid Kenshi's hand</p><p>"Alright." Kenshi walked behind Takeda when he noticed a small lump on the guys back, going from the bottom of his back to nearly his neck.</p><p>They walked into the Main control room where Raiden immediately noticed and knew who Diablo was.</p><p>"Well hello, it seems we have a new comer." Diablo tried to hide behind Takeda. </p><p>"You can drop me now, Takeda. Thank you." The Neko, pulled his hoodie off and pulled his tail loose and Bowed in traditional Lin kuei greeting.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, Raiden, Sonya, Kenshi. Grandmaster Kuai Liang speaks great things of you, all of the time." Everyone greeted him and Jin tried not to lose it in front of any officials.</p><p>"Alright Kenshi, Mr.Cage would you care to join us." After that they started to talk to a lady, Diablo was then pulled aside by Kenshi.</p><p>"Your eyes seem blood shot, I wanted to know if you are alright?" Diablo's eyes widened and he kinda looked at Jin. </p><p>"One member of the group doesn't seem to like my presence at all." Diablo looked at Jin again Kenshi was going to respond but then Shinnoks amulet was brought up. After talking about things, something made the atmosphere change.</p><p>"You and your team are going to outworld." General Blade passed by and pat Diablo on the head.</p><p>"And look out for the little guy." General Blade walked away before anyone could argue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone looked around at each Other confused.</p><p>In Outworld</p><p>There were so many different people, I kept my night ops outfit on, and my hood up.</p><p>"Nothing can compare to experience."</p><p>"What makes you our leader then?" The group stopped, Cassie and Jin stopped and glared at each other.</p><p>"Guys let's stick to the plan." I nodded my head too afraid to talk.</p><p>"why didn't they help us during the nether realms war with the...?"</p><p>"Revanants? Like jaqui's dad?" Diablo's ears perked up after that statement.</p><p>"Asshole!" Diablo instantly knew something bad was going to happen.</p><p>"Guys I think we should just calm down and keep the mission In mind, if we don't cooperate we migh-" Jin suddenly turned and punched Diablo straight In the nose, breaking it. Diablo fell into the sand, clutching his nose. </p><p>Jin just left him there clutching his nose. Everyone was suddenly surrounded, Diablo Was lifted up by some guards and brushed off, Diablo made sure to keep his hood up. He bowed to the guards out of respect While holding an Ice hand over his bloodied nose.</p><p>"Thank you, I apologize for him, He is always moody." The guards chuckled and Brought Diablo up to Erron Black.</p><p>"What is it men?" The guard explained how they already liked Diablo and that they don't want any harm coming to him.</p><p>"That can be arranged boys, What's your name kid?" Diablo bowed again respectfully and introduced himself  no longer clutching his nose. Having healed the broken bone but not the cut on his nose yet.</p><p>"Hello, It is a pleasure to make your aquantance, my name is Diablo." Erron Black liked the manners on this kid.</p><p>"Who ever raised you, taught you some manners unlike this guy here." Erron pointed to Jin, Diablo physically flinched, and he was still holding his nose lightly.</p><p>"Did he do that to you?" Diablo nodded his head, but nearly instantly regretted it. </p><p>"I'm okay, I swear!" Diablo explained when he saw Jin was getting angry.</p><p>"Give me a reason not to kill the rest of you." That was when Jin Stepped up.</p><p>"Listen you can arrest us, even kill us... but if we're telling the truth you might get a pay cut, or worse. If you take us to the Kahn, I'll tell him to you took us down maybe you get a bonus, y'can't lose." Erron Black noticed Jin's eyes flick to Diablo when he said might get a bonus. Erron smirked under his mask.</p><p>"For a boy with no manners you have a way with words. Follow me" Cassie caught up with Diablo and tugged him back a little bit.</p><p>"What Did you do to get on their good side so easily?" Diablo just shrugged.</p><p>"I managed to make some of the guards laugh, that's it." Diablo smiled at the guards, they waved at him and smiled back.</p><p>"tch, it's easy going around and suducing men like that." Jin scoffed again when he passed by Diablo. Causing Diablo's whole aura to drop.</p><p>"All he does is bully me. I don't get it." Cassie patted his back and walked away, leaving Diablo to walk by himself. The guards then guided him back up to the front with Erron Black.</p><p>"Well hey there darlin' your nose all right?" Erron Black flirted, Diablo has never heard of flirting so he just took darlin' as a nickname. Everyone over heard Erron flirting with Diablo in the front.</p><p>"Tch, again It's easy to Suduce men, Stupid slut" Everyone in the group over heard Jin.</p><p>"Hey, Relax Jin, this is still a mission." Takeda frowned at the way the guy was hating on someone he doesn't even know.</p><p>"It's already healed, that's something my Grandmaster used to always applaud me on. My ice has healing abilities, so if I hold an ice hand over a wound for like 2 second it will heal almost instantly." Erron Black was impressed and instantly wanted this man to be with him immediately, having him on outworld's side could change the course of the war. </p><p>"That's pretty amazin' if ya ask me. It seems like your team underappreciates you though." Diablo's ears twitched under his hood catching Erron Blacks attention.</p><p>"A-ah you must have seen something move on my head. I can show you what they are, but I might need more protection afterwards." Erron Black nodded and called more guards around. Diablo removed his hood and pulled his tail free.</p><p>"You're a Neko, I've heard a your kind. I heard their really rare, and powerful beings." Erron black stopped in front of an active execution and went to touch Diablo's ear when Jin made a racket.</p><p>"Death, for Petty theft?"</p><p>"Remember where you are." Diablo was pushed behind Erron Black out of protection.</p><p>Jin ran towards the stage, Erron took aim, but he was knocked over by cassie causing a whole scene.</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." Jin had a whitty comment as usual and then they started to fight. After a few minutes Jin had won the fight leaving a hurting Erron Black, Diablo just wanted to be peaceful. He walked up to Erron and sat him up a little bit.</p><p>"Here drink." Diablo brought an ice cup up to Erron's mouth and he drank some really good cold water.</p><p>"That was nice, thank you." Diablo placed his icy hands lightly over Erron Blacks injured areas. Erron could feel the pain slowly going away, He looked down and saw his wounds were healing.</p><p>"That really is somthin' huh?" Diablo chuckled, which caused his ears to twitch happily.</p><p>That was when Ferra/Torr showed up.</p><p>"Lets play Torr." they immediately came running towards Diablo, Diablo Immediately covered Erron Black, so That He would be injured and not Erron.</p><p>"Hey, Ferra, not this one. Those 4" She nodded her head and charged towards the 4 others.</p><p>"You woulda sacrifice yourself for me?" Diablo nodded his head and explained how he only wanted peace. Erron chuckled.</p><p>"There really is no peace when it comes to Earthrealm." Diablo was kind of sad to hear that.</p><p>"That's why I moved here. Got good with the Kahn and made money while livin' 'round here." Diablo nodded not paying attention to the fact that Jin was glaring daggers at him while he saved the team from Ferra/Torr.</p><p>Suddenly the fighting stopped and a new person showed up.</p><p>"To honor the reiko accords, we will consult the Kahn. Wait for him here." Diablo helped Erron Black up and he dusted him off as best as he could.</p><p>"There, good as new." Diablo smiled at him and gave him a solid ice cup and poured him some water.</p><p>"Here, never want to be dehydrated, It could be bad." Diablo smiled and did the same for all of the guards.</p><p>They sipped at the ice cold water as if they would never get any more after.</p><p>"If you guys want anymore don't be afraid to ask okay?" Diablo smiled at all of them, some of them walked up and asked for more.</p><p>One of the guard was limping, He saw he had a gash in his leg.</p><p>"Oh no, your hurt!" Diablo walked up to him and inspected his leg.</p><p>"Would you like me to heal it?" The guard nodded his head, so Diablo placed his hands on his leg , causing it to heal.</p><p>"There you're all better, would you like water too?" again the guard nodded. Diablo smiled and started to fill up cups again. Also giving some to civilian as well.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing dickwad?" Diablo walked up and healed Takeda's minor wounds. He was so focused on healing he just immediately responded not caring about Jin's opinion right now.</p><p>"I'm trying to set a good example, get good with the people here." Diablo smiled as he quoted Erron Black. </p><p>"In the end you might be the one to create peace between the two realms, I mean they seem to be loving you right now." Diablo felt a tap on his should he turned around and saw the guards from before.</p><p>"Oh! Hi guys, Are you guys okay? Thirsty." They nodded their heads and pointed to some injuries. </p><p>"Okay I can help you right now." Jin watched as Diablo healed all of the men they took down, and scoffed again not liking him at all. If he likes it here so much why not just live here. That gave him a good idea, He did say Erron could get a bonus, what if the bonus was Diablo? That would be a good way of getting rid of him. </p><p>Soon enough The Kahn got here and Diablo does say, he is intimidating. Kotal Kahn walked up to see his men having fresh water and someone healing and tending to their wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotal kahn made his way up to the young man that was passing out water to everyone.</p><p>"Where are you getting all of this water from?" Diablo turned around and was immediately intimidated, Kahn was so much taller then him </p><p>"I make it sir, I am a part of the Lin kuei from Earthrealm. I can control and make as much ice as I need to, or want to." Kahn watched as Diablo made the water from nothing, even showing him that he has nothing on him.</p><p>"That would be mighty useful around here, we hardly have water."Diablo frowned as he watch all of the guards sip at the water instead of drinking it down in one gulp.</p><p>"As long as I am here, I would gladly like to help in anyway possible." The Kahn nodded his head. He then turned towards Jin, Cassie, Jaqui, and Takeda. He accused them of being allied with Mileena. Diablo was going to step in but Erron shook his head not to.</p><p>"You don't want to Interfere, The Kahn takes his rule very seriously." Diablo nodded his head and watched as Kung Jin beat Kahn in a battle. Kahn Says he owes his life to Jin, they were then escorted to the palace. They were escorted and Erron stayed next to Diablo just in case someone got a little greedy, or just in case Jin tried to attack him again.</p><p>They got to the palace.</p><p>"Erron, I give the Neko as a bonus to you, Treat him well but remember Having and taking care of a Neko is very difficult to deal with." Cassie, Jaqui, and especially Takeda, were surprised that Kahn insisted and demanded Diablo stay in Outworld.</p><p>"All of you may leave and tell your superiors anything you need to. Obviously you will not be taking the Neko back" Takeda stepped forward, but Jin stepped in.</p><p>"The mission comes first, He is obviously in good hands." They looked over and saw Diablo was nuzzling himself all over Erron Blacks chest, Erron Black would scratch under his chin, and then next to his ear, they could hear Diablo purring. Takeda wanted Diablo to come back with them, afraid of the consequences of leaving him here, He reluctantly left.</p><p>"Well, hows 'bout we take you to my den for the night?" Diablo nodded his head and didn't let go, when Erron Black held his hand. They were walking right out side of the den when a wave of heat came over Diablo. He felt a pain in his stomach and he could feel his ass begin to lubricate itself.</p><p>"ha ahhh~" Erron watched as Diablo's face went completely red and he tried to stay standing, but he almost fell, Erron Black rushed over and caught him before he could.</p><p>"Hey kid! you Alright? you hurtin'?" Diablo was sweating bullets and he pushed his face into Erron's neck scenting him.</p><p>"Hah- Fuck It's hot, you smell so fuckin' good" Erron Black has never met or seen a Neko, but be knows cats go into heat. So maybe that is what going on.</p><p>"Shit, you're in heat aren't you?" Diablo shrugged his shoulders, never hearing about heat from Grandmaster.</p><p>"A-ah This has hah~ n-never happ-pened bef-fore." Erron quickly took Diablo into his den. </p><p>"Alrighty then, I was plannin' on gettin' To know ya better but I guess this is it." Erron Black laid Diablo onto his bed and pulled off his shirt and pants.</p><p>"Listen, I know you've never done anything like this, so just lay back and don't stop making noises for me." Diablo took off his mask. Erron Black took off all of his gear leaving him in only his boxers. Diablo was panting and occasionally moaning. Erron Black started by kissing his way down Diablo's body. He kissed Diablo's naval and then pulled his boxers off of him. </p><p>Diablo shuddered when he felt Erron pull his boxers down.</p><p>With the others</p><p>"I'm sorry general, Diablo was very respectful and friendly to the people of outworld, which initially lead to him being forced to stay there because Kahn ordered it." Sonya face paled at the fact that Diablo has only been with them for about a day or two and they have already lost him.</p><p>"To be fair General, It was Jin's fault." Jin glared at Jaqui as she explained the whole 'Getting a bonus from Kahn thing.' </p><p>"You mean to tell me, you gave away one of our greatest assets?" Jin didn't say anything because he personally thought he did nothing wrong.</p><p>"Do you want to know how hard it's going to be to tell Grandmaster Kuai Liang that we managed to lose Diablo In OUTWORLD!" Sonya started to panic and pace around.</p><p>"I-it would be like me having to tell Johnny that you guys lost cassie in outworld! Do you know how quickly He would march into outworld?" Cassie's face dropped as she thought about the heartbroken face her dad would make if he lost her.</p><p>"we'll make sure he is safe, and find a way to bring him back." Cassie looked determined, Sonya dismissed all of them. Cassie refused to talk to anyone as the thought of her dad's heart broken face went over and over in a loop.</p><p>Back with The heat stricken Diablo</p><p>Diablo whimpered as Black slowly started to push into Diablo, Diablo was whimpering, his tail and ears twitching uncontrollably. </p><p>"Hah- ah... E-Erron. haaaa-" Diablo moaned while clutching onto the sheets. Erron bottomed out when he was finally all the way in. Erron gradually lead Diablo to lay all the way down, Erron Black then made it a point to thrust lightly, causing Diablo to moan.</p><p>"Fuck....you're tight Darlin'" Diablo moaned hearing Erron Black growl the words into his ear. Erron lightly bit on his ear causing him to moan louder, loving the feeling.</p><p>"Oh, so your ears are a weak point." Erron Black started to nibble on them more causing Diablo to clench up a little bit.</p><p>"T-Tail. Too." Diablo managed to get out, Erron Black gripped his tail causing Diablo to arch his back and Cum with his dick sandwiched between his stomach and the sheets. Erron Black pulled out and flipped Diablo over, Diablo now facing Erron.</p><p>"Please, keep going."Erron Black was determined to make him cum so much he forgets where he is in the morning. Erron pushed in again and as he pushed in more, Diablo pulled his head down to his neck and collarbone area.</p><p>Erron Black painted his skin with love bites and hickeys. Erron Black started to pound into Diablo causing him to moan, and Erron to grunt and moan occasionally in his ear.</p><p>"Hah- oh fuck Darlin' fuck, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, gonna fill you up." Diablo moaned as he felt Erron push in one last time really hard causing both of them to cum. Erron bit his neck hard enough to claim him, but not to injure him. Diablo Immediately passed out, while Erron quickly wiped him off and Cuddled with the Neko afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diablo woke up early to see Erron Black snoring lightly and a beam of sunlight hitting his face. Diablo smiled at the thought of what they did yesterday. Diablo lightly poked Erron's face and watched as his face scrunched up a little bit and then he opened his eyes slowly.</p><p>"Hey there Kitten." Diablo purred at the nickname and nuzzled into Erron's chest. </p><p>"Good morning." Diablo yawned and closed his eyes again, He felt Erron wrap his arms around him.</p><p>"You comfy there?" Diablo nodded his head and stayed close to Erron. </p><p>"Well, I'm sorry ta say, but we've gotta get up." Erron shifted and tried to get up but Diablo wouldn't let him.</p><p>"Come on now kitten, I've got a job." Diablo whined a little bit and got up, Diablo was still naked, Erron had boxers on. Erron Black stood up and started to get ready. Diablo stood up and stretched, He released a sigh of content when his full body shuddered. Diablo stood up and managed to find Erron's bathroom, where he was. He walked in and asked where Erron had put his clothes.</p><p>"Ah- sorry Kitten, I threw 'em in to wash, yah can wear some a my clothes." Erron snuck past Diablo and scratched behind one of his ears and went to search for clothes for him. </p><p>After combing his hair, ears and tail, Diablo went into the room.</p><p>"Here, these're the only clothes I've got that'll match your mask." Diablo smiled and grabbed them quickly, He put everything on with his mask.</p><p>"How do I look? Diablo had one of Erron's dark blue vests that matched his mask perfectly and a dark blue cape on that covered almost all of the love bites. His pants were black and his shoes were the ones he brought from the temple. </p><p>"You look amazin' darlin'." Diablo blushed and then hugged Erron. </p><p>"You ready to go then?" Erron hugged him and nodded his head. Diablo turned on his heels and went to walk out. </p><p>After a while of walking Diablo started to feel the soreness from their previous activities kick in. Erron noticed so he picked him up and carried him on his shoulders. Diablo's tail wrapped around his arm. Diablo was fascinated with the things he saw on the way to Kotal Kahn's palace. </p><p>When we got to the castle we saw everyone in the doorway. I got off of Erron's shoulder and followed him near the front of the crowd. There I saw Meleena on the ground tied up.</p><p>Diablo watched as D'vorah walked up to Meleena and caused her face to be melted off. Diablo hid his face in Erron's chest.</p><p>"It's alright kitten. Easy." Erron pet Diablo's head and calmed him down. Diablo looked around at everyone and saw everyone was there. Cassie,Jaqui, Takeda......Jin. Diablo made a mental note to check in with them before they leave for Earthrealm.</p><p>"Good Erron, you brought the Neko." Diablo looked at Kahn and bowed out of respect.</p><p>"Of course I did, He's mine now." Erron scratched under his chin.</p><p>"We're gonna head back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet back where it belongs." Diablo looked and saw takeda staring at him and Black. Suddenly Diablo was eased off of Black and confined In purple bounds.</p><p>"W-what? E-Erron." Diablo's ear flattened as he tried to struggle out of the bounds.</p><p>"Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet, It will remain with me." Kahn looked at Diablo's sad and panicked face.</p><p>"I'm sorry Erron. Since he came with this group he must be held as well" Erron walked up to Diablo and scratched his ears.</p><p>"It's okay, Easy, calm down. I won't let anyone hurt ya." Erron Looked at Kahn. Kahn ushered him forward.</p><p>"There will be nothing stopping you from sneaking him out. I will look the other way this time." Erron nodded his head and went back to calm down Diablo. </p><p>"It's alright kitten, It's alright. Easy, deep breathes." The other four were dragged off while Diablo was Easily walked out by Erron Black.</p><p>Diablo made it to the cells and was given a kiss goodbye from Erron. Erron left the jail area before he had to watch Diablo be put behind bars.</p><p>"There are no more cells. what do we do?" Diablo Went wide eyed, knowing his luck he would be put with-</p><p>"Put him with the archer." Diablo shook his head no but he was already pushed into the cell.</p><p>Diablo instantly went to the back corner of the cell and started to hyperventilate.</p><p>"D-Diablo? Are you okay?" Diablo didn't respond he just kept hyperventilating.</p><p>"Hey, you need to-" Jim took a step towards Diablo causing him to flinch and press his back to the bars even more.</p><p>"Stop, stop! Stay where you are. Don't touch me!"Diablo yelled he created a small ice bubble with thick walls. Diablo laid down and curled in on himself. He heard someone whispering to him.</p><p>"Hey, Diablo I know you can hear me when I talk telepathically. Are you okay?" Diablo just kept panicking and Takeda read his mind it was full of just red flags and blaring alarms. He pick out a few thought.</p><p>"He's gonna hurt me again!"</p><p>"Get him away!!"</p><p>"Why did I have to be with him!!"</p><p>"I want Erron to be here right now!!!" Takeda felt his heart clench at how panicked he is.</p><p>"Takeda? Are you okay? You're crying." Takeda touched his face and felt it was wet with tears.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I just, read his thoughts and... I guess his emotion over powered me..." Takeda looked over and saw a look of guilt on Jin's face.</p><p>"I-Is he hurt at all?" Takeda flinched.</p><p>"Physically or Mentally?" Takeda again saw a look of guilt on Jin's face.</p><p>They watched as the walls on the bubble got thicker, they could distinctively hear him crying through it though. </p><p>Jin, again put his walls up and decided to let his frustrations out on Diablo.</p><p>"The stupid Stray doesn't care about us. All he cares about is that stupid cowboy. I bet if he was given a choice he would definitely protect The cowboy over us" Takeda tried to read his thought as Jin spoke and all he saw was red. </p><p>"J-Jin stop it." Takeda couldn't sever the link so he was stuck in Diablo's mind</p><p>"Come on Takeda can't you see it? He was all over Erron Black! He would have straight up abandoned us!" Jin tried to break the ice, the minute Jin's foot connected with the ice bubble Takeda fell to his knees and started to scream.</p><p>"Diablo!!! C-Calm down, I-I'm stuck in your head!" Jin looked at Takeda wide eyed.</p><p>"T-Takeda, whats happening!" Takeda had blood pouring out of his ears and eyes.</p><p>"D-Diablo your killing Takeda. You need to ease up." Diablo instantly broke the bubble and looked around. Diablo froze the bars and broke them. Diablo moved and hugged Takeda, He heard Jin step closer, Diablo growled at him.</p><p>"Come any closer and I swear I will force a FUCKING icicle up you ass and leave you here to die." Diablo glared at Jin until he backed off. Diablo hugged Takeda and placed his hands on his head.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry Takeda. I'm sorry." Diablo use his healing powers and wiped away Takeda's blood. </p><p>"Are you all healed? does anything hurt? Do you feel normal?" Diablo looked over Takeda and sniffed at him making sure he was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Diablo, I told you I feel normal. I'm only a little bit cold."Diablo looked at him and saw he was shaking a little bit.</p><p>"Here I can help with that." Diablo suddenly started to shift into a cat. The thing is though, Neko's aren't house cats, their big cats. Diablo happens to be the strongest of the Neko cats. Diablo was a panther, He layed down next to him so he would warm up. </p><p>"I didn't know you were a panther Diablo." Cassie said across the cell.</p><p>"Unlike what people think, Neko's aren't house cats " Diablo telepathically retorted to Takeda.</p><p>"He said unlike what people think, Neko's aren't house cats." Cassie made a weird face but Takeda explained the telepathy. </p><p>"Alright I feel better Diablo, you can shift back." Diablo shifted back and straightened his clothes, Diablo took off his cape and hugged it close to his chest forgetting about what it was hiding.</p><p>"Hey Diablo, what's this on your neck here." Takeda went to look closer but Diablo pushed back to the corner.</p><p>"N-Nothing Takeda, Don't worry about it." Diablo Went red faced and put the cape back on.</p><p>"I told you, He's already had sex with Erron Black. He would leave us in a heartbeat." Jin said again. Diablo was going to retort but he felt a knot in his stomach start to form.</p><p>"Oh shit." Diablo said as he felt his ass start to lubricating.</p><p>"Not now." Diablo was red faced and panting against the back wall.</p><p>"What's the matter Diablo? Are you okay?" Diablo shook his head and covered his nose and mouth with his hand.</p><p>"I-I went into what Erron called 'heat' yesterday. It was fine and I thought it blew over, but I guess it lasts more then a day." Diablo was against the wall. when he heard Jin run into the cell.</p><p>"Since your such a man whore why Don't I fill that hole for you." Diablo sunk when Jin grabbed his legs forcefully, Diablo kicked and squirmed for Jin to let go.</p><p>"L-Let go. JIN!!" Diablo shook and Wiggled trying to get him off of him.</p><p>Diablo's many layers of Erron Blacks clothes were taken off Forcefully, revealing all of the love bites and hickeys.</p><p>"What a whore." Diablo continued to kick, until he was punched in the stomach.</p><p>"Jin get off of him!!" Takeda went to tackle him but Jin dodged and Takeda hit his head against the wall getting knocked out.</p><p>"Jin stop!" Cassie yelled from her cell.</p><p>"Why? it's obvious the man whore likes it." Diablo shivered and still resisted Jin. Jin tried to take his pants off but Diablo gripped onto his pants for dear life.</p><p>"Let go." Jin growled at him, Diablo shook his head. Diablo was crying, he tried to hide his face as the tears streamed down.</p><p>"I. said. Let. go." Jin punched Diablo in the face again and caused him to have a bloody nose. The impact of the punch caused Diablo's head to smash against the hard floor. All of his movement stopped.</p><p>"What happened man whore? You finally giving in?" Jin looked and saw a pool of blood expand around Diablo's head. </p><p>"Come on, Don't be a pussy I barely hit you." Diablo still didn't move or respond at all. His chest or his stomach wasn't moving.</p><p>"Diablo?" Jin shook Diablo and checked for a heartbeat, He couldn't find one. </p><p>"D-Diablo? You Better not be fucking with me." Diablo still didn't move, The blood pool was getting bigger.</p><p>"Jin, what's happening? Jin what did you do! Is he okay? Jin answer me!" Jin started to hyperventilate when he continued to try and find a pulse.</p><p>"No, Diablo get up. You need to get up." Takeda groaned and rubbed his head he looked around and saw a lot of blood on the ground and saw Diablo wasn't moving.</p><p>"Jin. what did you do!" Takeda tried to read him but he couldn't, nothing was popping up. "Guys, I can't read him, guys I can't see his thoughts. He's dying if not already dead!" Takeda shoved Jin off and away from Diablo.</p><p>"This is EXACTLY WHY I TOLD YOU TO STOP! WHEN DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF! HOW ARE WE GOING TO TELL GRANDMASTER THAT HE DIED!! TELL ME HOW JIN!!!" Takeda had slammed him against the bars and started to punch him when the doors were thrown open.</p><p>"Where is he?! I can feel he's in danger!" Erron Black stormed through the door and saw a bleeding out Diablo on the ground.</p><p>"Shit, shit, No. Don't take 'im." Erron black broke the door down and pushed past Jin and Takeda He closed and locked the cell behind him. </p><p>Erron Black saw that he was shirtless, He instantly looked at Jin."Listen 'ere you fucking piece of shit! If my Kitten doesn't make it out a this alive, I'll rape your ass in front of everyone in FUCKIN' outworld, and leave you there to be used as a FUCKIN' cum dumpster!" Erron turned back around and looked at the wound on Diablo's head, He checked for a pulse and felt a very faint one. Erron Black took off all of his equipment and placed it in front of him. He took off his shirt and ripped it into tiny pieces. He soaked the blood up and inspected the wound. His skull wasn't cracked luckily, but he did have a gash in his head. Erron Black cleaned it the best he could, and then wrapped it and sat in the corner with Diablo in his lap. Erron Black pet Diablo behind the ears and smiled when they still reacted. Erron Black continued to pet Diablo until he finally woke up from his very long sleep, you could say.</p><p>The minute Jin made any sort of move Erron had a pistol in hand and ready to fire.</p><p>"Move again and I'll make sure you never get to use your bow again." Diablo shifted in his sleep and whimpered. Erron rubbed his stomach and scratched behind his ear. </p><p>Jin sat right next to Takeda, letting his words sink in. Jin always tried to think of others besides himself. It was obvious that Jin didn't like Diablo, but even he didn't know why. He should have gotten to know him more before judging.</p><p>"Hey Kitten, I need you to open those pretty little silver orbs a yours." Erron pet his head more, until Diablo groaned and opened his eyes. Diablo instantly smelled the scent of his Alpha near, not caring about anything but his Alpha.</p><p>"A-Alpha?" Erron looked down and saw the silver eyes of his adorable kitten. Erron kissed his head and nibbled at his claim mark.</p><p>"That's right kitten, Alpha's here." Diablo turned around and buried his face into Erron's neck. He let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Ahhh~ Alpha, missed you Alpha. You smell so good.~" Diablo's tail was flicking back and forth, occasionally curling.</p><p>"I'm 'ere darlin'. It's alright, let's get back to the den and deal with this heat o' yours." Erron lifted Diablo after putting all of his clothes back on. He left everyone in their cells and left with Diablo in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Erron and Diablo had made it back to the den Diablo was stripped of his clothing and Erron was laying Diablo down onto the bed gently.</p><p>"I'mma go nice an easy for yah Darlin'" Diablo whined and spread his legs out as much as possible and reached out for Erron.</p><p>"I need you. please~ Erron~~" Erron stared at Diablo with wide, lustful eyes and quickly grabbed the lube. He pressed in 2 finger immediately and made sure Diablo was stretched properly. </p><p>"Pleeease Erron~~ I can take it~ I need your cock now~~~" Diablo whined, while pushing down onto Erron's fingers. Erron cussed and pulled his finger out roughly, causing Diablo to whine at the loss.</p><p>"Fuck you're hot darlin', get on your hands and knees." Diablo changed his position and waited for Erron. He lined himself up with Diablo' entrance and pushed in slowly at first before slamming the rest of the way in. Erron gripped onto Diablo's hips roughly as he started to thrust into him.</p><p>Diablo and Erron were about to cum when there was pounding at the door.</p><p>"Erron Black! This is General Blade from Earth realm, we need to talk." Diablo went silent but he was still beading sweat. Erron thrust in causing Diablo to cover his mouth before he let out an embarrassingly loud noise.</p><p>"I'm a lil' bit busy 'ere Blade. What do yah' want?" Erron continued to thrust into Diablo. Diablo was panting hard and he had buried his face into the bed to hide his noises.</p><p>"Can I come in? It would make me a lot more comfortable if I weren't just talking to a door."Erron smirked, he thrust into Diablo and held him there as they both came, Diablo let out a high pitched whine as the heat finally died down a little bit.</p><p>"Fine Blade. Give us a second, we need to look...presentable first." Erron stood up and walked around trying to find suitable clothing.</p><p>"I don't care what you look like Black." Erron once again smirked at the naked and tired Neko on his bed with cum leaking out of his ass.</p><p>"Fine, Come on in then. Don't say I didn't warn yah" Erron was walking around ass naked when General Blade walked in, he had just covered Diablo with the blanket before she walked in.</p><p>"Jesus." General Blade covered her eyes before she saw anything else she didn't want to see.</p><p>"I warned yah." Erron grabbed some underwear and put on some pants before getting back into bed with the Neko. Diablo was instantly on Erron seeking his body heat.</p><p>"We need to talk about that Neko you have there. He needs to return to earth realm, along with Shinnoks amulet."Erron Black wrapped a protective arm around Diablo causing Diablo to nuzzle further into Erron's chest.</p><p>"Looks to me that, he don't wanna leave." Erron pet Diablo behind the ears and smirked when he purred in delight. </p><p>"Is there anyway we can bargain some how? He really needs to come back home, so he can stay with Cassie, Jaqui, Takeda, and Jin." Diablo stopped purring when Jin's name was mentioned, he wrapped both arms around Erron and hid his face from Sonya.</p><p>"Listen here, General Blade. I don't want my kitten goin' anywhere near that kid Jin. I don't want him anywhere near him again." Sonya flinched at the sudden change of attitude, she will have to talk to the team about what was happening between Jin and Diablo. "If you promise me Jin will be kept away from Diablo, I might let him go and visiting from time and time again. As for the Amulet, that is up to the Kahn." Erron kept petting Diablo, trying to keep him comfortable.</p><p>"I can have something arranged, You have my word." Erron Black nodded and told Sonya to get out before he changed his mind. After Diablo had his nap, they both got dressed again and Erron told Diablo to stay at the den while he went to investigate the cells once again. He saw that there were guards on the dock, faces melted off, with an open chest between them. Erron was met with Ermac and Reptile, Reptile looked toward the boat that was when the 4 prisoners were found.</p><p>"Earthrealmers, D'vorah freed them" After many fights against Reptile, Erron and Ermac, the Earthrealmers went off to try and track down the amulet once again. Diablo was wandering around Erron's den in his normal Lin Kuei Suit. There was a knock at the door, Diablo thought it was Erron so he walked over to the door and saw Takeda. Diablo's face lit up.</p><p>"Hi Takeda! How did you find Erron's den?" Takeda explained how he at one point was connected to Diablo and he just followed the connection. Diablo nodded his head and invited him inside for a little bit. Takeda refused.</p><p>"Diablo, we have to leave. Outworld thinks we've teamed up with D'vorah in stealing the amulet." Diablo looked shocked but he shook his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry Takeda, I don't wanna leave. Erron is my mate, I couldn't image leaving here without him." Diablo argued, that was when Jin came into the door way, Diablo walked backwards as he walked in.</p><p>"Diablo, I understand you love Erron, but you could be in serious danger by staying here." Diablo still shook his head, Jin pat Takeda on the shoulder.</p><p>"Listen, Diablo you don't know what the Kahn will do to you if you stay here, it's either you come willingly or we drag you out." A face of shock passed over his face, when his gaze flicked between Jin and Takeda. Diablo put on his mask and got into fighting stance.</p><p>"I told you, Erron is my mate." Diablo waited for them to attack first which they obviously did, Diablo held his own but he was knocked down after a few minutes of fighting he was panting. Takeda and Jin dragged Diablo out of the den but not before Diablo left claw Mark's on the floor and latched onto the door frame leaving chips in the wood. </p><p>"Diablo, just calm down.." Jin eased, Diablo took a big breath in and screamed.</p><p>"ERRON!! HELP ME!!" Jin panicked and Knocked Diablo out. Takeda lifted Diablo and ran off back to the meet up point with Jacqui and Cassie. </p><p>Erron got up from the docks and noticed everyone else still wasn't up, he decided to go and warn Khan about what happened, he woke the others and was on his way. He had passed his den a little while back and peeked in to see Diablo was Still sleeping. Erron and the others had maybe walked  1/4 of a mile when he heard it.</p><p>"ERRON! HELP ME!!" Erron flicked back around and ran back towards the den he got there and saw multiple scratch Mark's on the ground and on the mud outside, Diablo had put up a fight, but obviously lost.</p><p>Erron met up with the others and added that to the list of things the other Earthrealmers have done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ermac had talked to the Khan about everything they knew, D'vorah being on their side, the Earthrealmers escaping at the same time, the amulet being gone. Erron looked away as he was waiting for the million dollar question.</p><p>"And what of the Neko?" Erron cussed and wouldn't meet his eye. He was pissed they just dragged him out of the protection of his house.</p><p>"They forcefully dragged him out of my home. There were many signs of struggling, showing he wasn't with them." Khan looked at Erron and he could feel the rage radiating off of him. He knew he wasn't joking, or lying. Khan nodded his head and knew what this meant.</p><p>"This means war, they have forcefully taken one of us and they have taken a powerful weapon to use against us. We head to Earthrealm and take down Raiden."</p><p>Diablo felt woozy, his head was spinning and his head hurt. Diablo was laying on his side, his movement restricted. His head was on someone's leg, he could tell it was Jin's by the way his pants looked. Diablo tensed and waited for something to happen, he then felt a hand brush through his hair oh so gently. His whole body shook violently in fear, what was he going to pull now...</p><p>"It sounds like they're heading to the sea of blood," Diablo could pick out some voices, Kenshi's and someone else's. </p><p>"Briggs out." Diablo was still tense, he was still being pet but he was forcing his ears to stay the way they were and his tail to gently sway as it was. He was staring at the ground trying to keep his breathing under control.</p><p>"We're still on D'Vorah's trail, but it went cold, it would take at least 2 hours.</p><p>"We don't have the time, I appreciate what you're doing, but we need to regroup and re deploy." </p><p>"Yes ma'am" Cassie hung up the phone and informed the others. </p><p>"We gotta go guys, We have to head back to the portal." Diablo tensed when he was moved slightly, and "woken up"</p><p>"Diablo, We need you to get up now." Diablo pretended to wake up and snapped his eyes open, now letting his panic take over him.</p><p>"Hey, Diablo it's okay, It's fine your with us." Cassie said while smiling his way, placing a hand in his hair Diablo still flinched really bad.</p><p>"What did you guys do to him?" Cassie faced Takeda and Jin, Both looked really guilty.</p><p>"We needed to ensure his safety so we...forced him to come here." Cassie looked at them and at Diablo crying. Cassie nodded her head and Pulled Diablo along, Diablo was kept in Takeda's Care the whole walk to the portal. Diablo was a little bit at ease, since it was Takeda but he still missed Erron.</p><p>After too long of a walk everyone was getting all of their supplies, Diablo was experiencing major dry mouth and his world was spinning a little bit, Diablo instinctually lowered his body temperature, Takeda had gotten him water but it wasn't doing anything for him. </p><p>"Dammit." They sped up towards The Portal. Once at the portal Diablo fought weakly against Takeda who easily dragged him along. Once through the portal they were met with a barely conscious general blade, barely conscious Kenshi, a headless quan chi and an injured Hanzo Hizashi. Takeda left Diablo standing by the Portal that had closed right behind them, Diablo was getting dizzy so he made it to the closest heat source which happened to be Hanzo Hizashi.</p><p>"M-Master Hizashi? Are you okay?" Jin was putting pressure on his wound, it wasn't major but it was still bleeding.</p><p>"Johnny cage, Shinnoks prisoner, sky temple." Diablo walked over to him in some sort of trance, he collapsed right next to Hanzo, Diablo's entire body was shivering.</p><p>"w-who? Is h-he alright?" Hanzo looked over at Diablo to see his entire body was trembling. Jin felt Diablo's skin and it was so cold it burned to touch him.</p><p>"guys! Diablo isn't doing so good!" Despite the pain, Hanzo hugged Diablo warming his body with his heightened body heat. Diablo seemed to stop shivering for the time being his body temp was almost normal. After that, they took Diablo along and held onto him in the heli-carrier to try and get his body heat up again.</p><p>Once in the heli carrier they were headed towards the sky temple, they saw a cloud of red coming their way, getting confused and scared Jacqui decided to bring the helicarrier down. Cassie checked on the heli carrier and knew they couldn't get it back into the air.</p><p>"Damn, we've gotta go by foot from here." Takeda talked to Jacqui a bit, and then realized Diablo.</p><p>"We'll have to keep him in the carrier, we can't put him at risk." They closed the carrier and were about to leave when a portal was opened and out came Outworlders pouring into Earthrelam. All looking like they're ready to fight.</p><p>"Bring them to me!" Takeda, Jaqui, Cassie, and Jin fled into the woods, Erron noticed the Neko wasn't with them. That's when the carrier opened, Erron had his gun ready, he rounded the corner to find Diablo collapsed on the ground hands burned from the rope</p><p>"Diablo!" Erron black hugged Diablo, there was a light glow and Diablo was looking and feeling healthy again.</p><p>"I was so scared Erron." Diablo clutched onto Erron, and was brought back into the group of fighters. They were looking for them, Diablo had spotted 1 already, he was just scared to say anything. Diablo just stayed attached to Erron's side.</p><p>"They quiet, sneaky." Diablo was going to comment when There were explosions and he was pushed out of the way of a falling tree. Once again being separated from Erron Diablo wandered around trying to find some sort of cover. While hiding he heard a scream of pain, Diablo turned around to see Takeda rolling around on the floor while Jacqui was in a fight with reptile. Diablo pushed Takeda onto his back.</p><p>"Hey it's okay it's me Diablo. Takeda just hold still, I'll try to heal you." Diablo healed Takeda's eyes a little bit but Jacqui was finished fighting so he quickly fled to go and heal the troops of Kotal khan.</p><p>Diablo was trying to find Erron black, Healing people as he went. Pulling and collecting arrows out of people. Healing them and placing the arrows in a pile for Jin to find.</p><p>While out running, Diablo saw Khan getting beat up. Erron was right there behind him instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diablo ran towards Erron, Khan gave an order, Diablo was by his side healing him instantly. while Erron and the others surrounded his friends.</p><p>Suddenly, Khan was totally frozen, to ensure he didn't fall and shatter Diablo slowly laid him on the ground along with everyone else that was frozen. Diablo luckily saw Erron wasn't frozen, Diablo ran to the group but kept his distance from them.</p><p>"You guys stood together, any other group would have failed. I'll stay here and push Kotal Khan back to outworld."Kuai Liang gave them a smile.</p><p>"Thank you grandmaster." Kuai Liang faced Diablo, Diablo was crying so confused on what to do.</p><p>"What is the matter my child?" Diablo hugged Kuai Liang and cried more.</p><p>"I'm so lost master. I've found a mate, he has taken care of me. The only issue is he seems to be mislead by the Khan. He... He loves me grandmaster but he is of Outworld." Kuai Liang smiled, He knew something unfortunate would happen if he let him go. He knows once mated they can't be separated or he will die.</p><p>"There is only one thing that can happen child, and that is for us to say goodbye to eachother for now. Until the alliance between Earthrealm and Outworld is rekindled" Diablo cried and clutch onto him.</p><p>"Please Grandmaster, please don't do this!" Diablo was pushed off of Kuai, He started to cry more.</p><p>"You are old enough to make your own decisions... A-and it seems you have already chosen." Diablo continued to cry loudly, he collapsed to the floor catching the attention of Erron Black. Erron rushed over and covered Diablo with his own body.</p><p>"Don't you dare lay a hand on what's mine." Diablo clutched at Erron trying to keep him away from Grandmaster</p><p>"You cannot Own him, He is his own being!" Diablo clutched at Erron's leg, trying to keep him in place.</p><p>"I do not own him. We own eachother, he is mine and I am his." Diablo pulled Erron down and came between him and grnadmaster.</p><p>"It's as you say Master, I've chosen my love." Diablo clutched at Erron Black. Kuai sighed and backed off. </p><p>"Take your Khan and leave back to Outworld. Only return when you wish to let me see my child once again." Erron glared but nodded this head towards Kuai, Erron pulled everyone back to outworld. Taking what was most important with him, Making sure the Khan was alright, and Diablo. They retreated back to outworld where they stayed. Eventually Earthrealm was saved and the 2 worlds were severed. Raiden went darkside and well, Diablo missed Kuai Liang... Diablo and Erron were still mated, they try to have the best time. Due to Diablo's water and ice powers, it was easy for him to train to survive outworld. He had frozen Erron Black too many times to count in training.  </p><p>Eventually Diablo got over Kuai Liang, he would still go and visit grandmaster, after having to wear about 5 LBS of chains. Dark raiden wasn't forgiving of anyone who tried taking them off of him. Diablo also checked in on Jacqui and Takeda, sometimes even Jin. Jin seemed to have finally warmed up to him, even though he was stuck in outworld for quite sometime.</p><p>"Hey babe, you're startin' to smell mighty fine, you going into heat?" Diablo shrugged and stayed as close to Erron as possible. </p><p>"Maybe, think the Khan will let you off for a few days?" Erron smirked before kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"I'm sure I can convince Ermac to cover for me" Erron smirked and planned for the up coming heat. Heats usually leave Diablo dehydrated and lacking nutrients. So he got some fruit and water for Diablo between sessions.</p><p>Once the heat hit, Diablo was mewling on the bed clutching at his stomach. Erron wasn't back from his patrol with Ermac, usually he was. As if summoned by pure instinct Erron came rushing into the den.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry to leave you like that Darlin'" Diablo still blushes at the nickname but was also blushing at Erron massaging his stomach lightly.</p><p>"Please Erron, I'm already ready. I need it, please." Erron licked his lips as he threw off all of his armour. Erron would have usually showered after a patrol but the places he went were on the cleaner sides of outworld and Diablo was already desperate. Erron had Diablo on his back with his legs spread and his tail out of the way. Erron looked between Diablo's legs to see he had stuffed something up deep inside of himself.</p><p>"Where did you get this, Sweetness." Diablo moaned as Erron pulled out the first bead. Diablo knew he wouldn't like the answer but, he couldn't lie to his lover either.</p><p>"I-It was a present fr-from J-Jin." Erron's eye squinted at him and yanked 2 bead out this time. Diablo arched and held the base of his dick trying to keep himself from cumming too quickly.</p><p>"You know how I feel about him D~~." Diablo moaned as Erron forced a bead in before yanking more out. Diablo was panting and shaking as Erron finally pulled the remaining beads out of him. Diablo's thighs were quivering in excitement as Erron finally decided to push in. As Erron was half way into Diablo he slammed the rest of the way in causing Diablo to moan out and arch a little bit into him.</p><p>"Fuck babe, you're the perfect size for me now." Diablo moaned as Erron pounded into him, Diablo's tail was wrapping itself around Erron's wrist which was holding his legs in place. Erron was soon growling as he continued to pound into him.</p><p>"Fuck babe I'm gonna cum." Erron went to pull out. Erron had discovered that there is a chance that if he cums inside of Diablo he could impregnate him. He got lucky he didn't get him pregnant from the first heat they spent together. The only way for Diablo to become pregnant is if Erron cums inside of him everyday of his heat, luckily they didn't do it every day of his heat. Diablo wrapped his legs around Erron and stared at him in the eyes.</p><p>"Please, I want a kitten. I want to give you kittens. Babe, cum inside me~~." Erron could see the love in Diablo's eyes as tears dripped out of them. Erron growled as he coated Diablo's inside with his cum. Diablo knew his heat would last for a few more days.  Once sated, Erron laid behind Diablo, rubbing his stomach again.</p><p>"We're gonna have tah find a name for the kitten ain't we?" Diablo giggled as he flipped over and rubbed his face into Erron's chest.</p><p>"I love you, I'm so glad I met you." Erron smiled and kissed him on the top of his head.</p><p>"I love you more Darlin'. I'm glad I found you too."</p><p>Months later.</p><p>"Diablo hasn't come to visit me in a while, can you send Takeda there to see if Diablo is alright?" Kuai Liang asked Johnny cage, He could tell Kuai was worried so, obviously he would send him out there.</p><p>"Erron Black, I understand that I'm not the person you want to see at all but, Diablo, your mate, hasn't visited in a while and we wanted to make sure everything is alright." Erron Black seemed to be in a good mood. He gestured Takeda close and wrapped an arm around him. Guiding him back to his house. </p><p>"Diablo you have a visitor Sweet heart." </p><p>"Okay let them in." Takeda walked into the bedroom to see Diablo with his shirt up. Takeda was really confused until he saw what was happening.</p><p>"No way!." Takeda whisper yelled. He stared at Diablo mothering a child, he had light brown hair like his dad, Cat features like his mom, and different colored eyes one silver one Dark brown.</p><p>"How old?" Diablo smirked.</p><p>"He turns 5 soon." Takeda was really confused until he realized, Neko's age normal cat years until they hit 18 then they age like humans.</p><p>"Once he's big enough I want him to go back to earthrelam and meet everyone." Diablo smiled as he was told that grandmaster was worried.</p><p>"Just tell him I'm fine and I'll come and visit soon." Takeda smiled as he teleported back to base. He had this huge grin on his face so when he walked out Kuai knew he was more then fine.</p><p>"He is completely safe, also he will have a surprise for you when he gets here." Takeda went off and talked to Jacqui about it. She told Cassie, who told Johnny, who told Sonya, who told Kenshi. then everyone knew Diablo had a son, except for Kuai. It's okay, he'll be in for quite the pure present. Only a monster can reject a grandchild.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>